


In the Dark

by orphan_account



Series: Triumph of the First Order [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Abuse, Blindness, M/M, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-10-03 02:59:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10234343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hux takes Poe as a prize after the defeat of the Resistance.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Repost.

"You took the Starkiller Base from me, it's only fair that I take something you value from you," Hux explains. "I think your sight is a fair exchange." Poe's eyes widen, and he shakes his head in a denial and murmurs a soft 'no.' Hux tilts the interrogation table back so it is parallel with the floor. He gives Poe's shoulder a squeeze that could almost be considered a comforting gesture in a different situation. "Don't struggle," he cautions him.

When Hux backs off a few steps a droid moves closer and places a cold limb on either side of Poe's head to pull and hold his head back against the interrogation chair. Poe ignores Hux's caution to hold still and struggles against the restraints holding him still as the horror sets in. His eyes dart over to Hux's face for a split second before he decides that Hux's face is not really what he wants to last see. Not that the droids are much of a better of a last sight to see. The pain as the medical droid blinds him in one eye than the other is nothing compared to the terrible knowledge that he will never see again.

The procedure is over quickly. Hux moves closer to Poe's head when the droids move away. He cups Poe's cheeks to hold his head still while he inspects his rapidly blinking eyes, ignoring the way that Poe responds to his sudden touch with a small flinch. After a while Poe stops blinking so rapidly and Hux is able to get a decent look at his eyes. He decides that he rather likes how Poe's once-dark and striking eyes have become slightly clouded. Releasing Poe and stepping back, he tilts the bed upright and unlocks the cuffs around Poe's wrists and ankles.

A wave of vertigo hits Poe as he is half guided and half tugged off the footrests on the interrogation table onto the floor. Hux’s hand grip Poe’s arms to steady him when he lists slightly to the side. It takes a few moments for the vertigo to recede enough for Poe to find his footing, but the pain lingers in his eyes and head. The pain, coupled with the complete darkness surrounding him, continues to make him question his balance despite Hux’s hands on his arms as an extremely unwanted grounding point. It seems to him that Hux is waiting for him to regain his balance as he is allowed find his footing before an arm is wrapped around his back so Poe can be dragged along with Hux as he exits the interrogation chamber.

The way to what Poe guesses will be Hux's quarters is long, and try as he may, he cannot keep track of how many turns they make. Not that it makes much difference, as without his sight Poe is hardly going to be able to escape on his own. He loathes how Hux has tucked him tightly against his side as if he is a lover, but he supposes that at least he is less likely to walk into a wall or off of some ledge this way. Although, he briefly does consider how walking off a walkway might actually be a more pleasant fate than whatever Hux has planned for him.


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing Hux does when they reach his quarters is push Poe into the 'fresher to be cleaned up. He starts to tug Poe's clothes off, slapping Poe hard across the cheek when he struggles against his hands. Poe stumbles back into the wall and to the floor, his eyes watering. Hux takes advantage of Poe's dazed state to finish removing his shirt and start on his pants. Once he has Poe naked, he pushes him into the shower and turns it on.

Hux watches Poe wash, taking in the sight of his new plaything's body. A dark grin crosses his face when he notices Poe seems to be attempting to keep Hux in front of him even though he cannot see him anyway. He takes inventory of each bruise, each scar, and each open wound before taking in the rest of Poe's body. There is something about how Poe's chest and belly have more hair than Hux's own, that Hux finds fascinating and a bit appealing. At least, he will have plenty of time to discover how it feels under his hands and against his body. And, plenty of time to add some weight back onto him, too. Hux does not care for the way that Poe's ribs are sticking out ever so slightly.

When Poe has finished washing, Hux passes him a towel so he can dry himself off. When Hux snatches the towel away from him when he tries to wrap it around his waist after drying off, he contemplates asking for his clothes to be returned to him but he doubts that Hux is going to give them back anyway. Not to mention, that his cheek still hurts from the slap earlier and he really does not feel like getting slapped again if his request irritates Hux. Instead, he decides to try going along with things until he can get his bearings. His plan nearly goes out the window when Hux's slightly rough, large hand descends onto the bare skin of his lower back and nudges him forward towards what he assumes is Hux's bedroom. Which is something that he finds to be an unnerving idea.

Hux is quiet next to Poe as he guides him with a hand firmly pressing against the small of Poe's back. He chews his lower lip to keep from filling the awkward and cold silence with a snippy stream of comments. Suddenly, the hand is gone and Poe comes to a hasty stop, completely off-balance without Hux's hand. He feels lost and vulnerable as he is left standing, naked, with no idea of what to do. Before he can speak up and ask Hux what is going on, he hears a rustling that sounds like the sheets of a bed being turned down coming from slightly to the left of him. He turns his head towards it, for all the good that it does him without his sight.

Hux moves away from the bed once the sheets have been untucked and pulled down. Poe jerks back and nearly falls when Hux brushes past him. Poe catches himself on the edge of the bed, and, with a disgusted look, promptly removes his hand from the bed as if burned by it. Hux grins to himself in amusement and stays quiet as he begins to undress himself and drop the laundry into the hamper. The way that the look of disgust intensifies on Poe's face when his belt makes a small 'click' as it is unlatched amuses Hux even more. He finishes undressing without saying anything, enjoying the way that Poe begins to shuffle from foot to foot in obvious discomfort as the silence continues.

"Turn around," Hux orders, finally breaking the silence overwhelming the room.

"What?" comes Poe's startled response.

"I said, turn around," Hux repeats in a flat tone. "Do not make me repeat myself again."

Poe once again decides that obeying is, for now, the best choice that he can make. Better, he thinks, to lull Hux into a false sense of security and then perhaps he will find a way to slit his throat or something. After a slight hesitation, he turns slowly until his back is to Hux. His knee brushes against the bed as he turns around, startling him slightly. He finds it extremely annoying and unnerving to not have any idea where anything is. His back stiffens and his hands clench when he hears Hux move closer.

Hux takes time to admire the view of Poe's slightly too-thin frame being presented to him before he moves closer to Poe. "Look at you," he purrs as he steps up behind Poe. Poe's grimace at his choice of words goes unnoticed. He trails his fingers down Poe's spine to the small swell of Poe's ass, earning himself a full-bodied twitch. "Stay still," he orders. He is surprised but quite pleased that despite how much weight Poe has obviously lost, his hips still have a pleasant curviness to them. He places his free hand on Poe's waist, then slides the one already on Poe's back around to rest flat on his belly. The feeling of the muscles twitching under his hands as he pulls Poe back against him sends a wave of arousal through Hux.

Poe had been expecting advances of a sexual nature from Hux ever since he had been guided naked to the bedroom. And yet, the feeling of Hux's semi-hard cock against his lower back still sends Poe into a panic. He ignores his previous conclusion that obeying is a good idea and twists in Hux's grip, driving an elbow backwards towards Hux's gut. He promptly ends up tripping and sprawling backwards across the bed - which is most definitely the last place he wants to be. Adrenaline courses through Poe and he begins to scramble backwards in the hopes of putting the bed between himself and Hux. Finally, his brain starts catching up with his actions and reminding him of all the reason why attacking Hux is a terrible idea. That is when his hand slips off of the mattress, nearly sending him toppling off the bed entirely.

Hux rubs absently at his ribs where Poe's elbow had caught him. He makes his way around the bed as quietly as he can so as not to give away his location to Poe just yet. When Hux sees Poe's hand slip off of the edge, he sees it as his opportunity to pounce on him. He quickly manages to subdue Poe and turn him onto his belly with an arm behind his back and his head and other shoulder still hanging over the edge of the bed. "Where were you planning on going?" Hux asks, twisting Poe's arm further up behind him.

"Other side of the bed?" is the first thing that pops into Poe's head. He fully realizes he is probably digging himself deeper with the sarcastic but honest answer. Still, he finds that the anxiety flowing through him keeps from being able to keep his mouth shut.

Hux suppresses the urge to snort in amusement at Poe's comment, not wanting to provide him with encouragement to keep running his mouth. He grabs a handful of Poe's hair and uses that hold and the grip on Poe's arm to drag him closer to the headboard. It is an awkward shift but he manages to get Poe close enough that he can lock his wrists into cuffs attached to the headboard.

"You are going to be punished now," he informs Poe as he climbs off the bed. "I am going to enjoy taking a crop to your pretty backside. You attack me like that again and you may end up losing an arm. Do keep that in mind." Hux fetches the crop from beside the bed, tapping it against his hand to see Poe's reaction. When Poe presses his face into the pillows at the sound that the crop makes, Hux grabs his hair again and turns his head to the side so that his face is towards Hux. "Keep your head towards me. I want to see your face while I punish you."

By pressing his face into the pillows, Poe could have pretended that the darkness was just from the pillow. Now, he is being doubly reminded that the darkness is not going to fade. "Alright, alright," he mutters, gritting his teeth at the sharp stinging in his scalp. The relief when his hair is released is short-lived as Hux brings the crop down for the first time with no warning. Not wanting to give Hux the pleasure of seeing the pain he is feeling, he tries to keep his expression blank as Hux continues to bring the crop down across his hips and thighs. He is unable to keep from showing the pain he feels as the lashes continue, but at least he manages to keep his whimpers to a minimum.

It was entirely worth it to catch Poe's elbow with his ribs, Hux thinks, to see the way Poe's body jerks under the crop and the small winces he does not manage to hide. The small noises escaping from Poe despite the way his teeth are sinking into his lip bring a dark swell of pleasure rolling over Hux. He finally sets the crop aside when Poe's hips are crisscrossed with a lattice work of marks.

Poe cannot relax when the lashes stop as he is in too much pain and anxious over whether Hux is waiting for him to relax before starting beating him again or whether he has something worse planned. The idea that Hux might leave him alone does not cross his mind. Unexpectedly, Hux's hands cup his entirely too sore backside and makes him jerk in shock and pain. The way Hux slowly begins to caress his hips, running his hands gently over him as if to map out each heated welt and the firm muscle under it, makes Poe feel like vomiting. Hux's touch reminds Poe of the way some of his former lovers had touched him. And Poe hates that it feels like Hux is actually tainting the memories of Poe's lovers.

"Just look at you," Hux purrs quietly. Poe is trembling slightly beneath his hands, heightening the arousal already coursing through him. He makes a lovely sight like this, trembling flesh decorated with crisscrossing welts that are hot under his touch. Hux runs his hands down the backs of Poe's thighs. After reaching Poe's knees, he digs his thumbs into the tender backs of them, smirking when Poe's legs jerk apart reflexively. He then slides his hands back up towards the lovely swell of Poe's ass, thumbs sliding between his thighs and up into the cleft of his ass. The arousal that had started welling up in his when he had taken the crop to Poe's backside is thrumming through him more powerfully now that he can simply admire his handy work and the disgust showing across Poe's face.

Poe desperately wants to jerk away from the hands touching him far too intimately but does not want to risk earning another punishment so soon after the last one. Instead of kicking out at Hux like he so desperately wants to, he presses down into the mattress and pillows in a vain attempt to escape. His breath is still coming in sharp pants when he turns his face into the pillow.

"Are you that eager for another punishment? I said I wanted to see your face," Hux says. His soft tone is offset by the cruel way that he digs his fingers hard into Poe's hips, squeezing the sore flesh. While he truly would not mind doling out another punishment, it is still getting late and he would like to slake his lust and get to sleep.

Poe shakes his head against the pillow while again biting his lip to hold back the groan and sharp comments that threaten to escape. He quickly turns his face back to the side so that Hux can see him. A part of him absently wonders if Hux's insistence on demanding to be able to see his face and body is intentional and meant to remind Poe of what he has lost. Even if it is not, Poe still wishes that he would stop as Poe is more than aware that he has been blinded.

"Say, 'I'm sorry, Master' and I won't punish you for this transgression," Hux orders. At first he is unsure whether he is more hopeful for Poe to continue his struggles or submit. However, his mind is made up when a wave of arousal pulses through him at the thought of hearing Poe verbally submit to him. There will be plenty of time later to enjoy the feistiness of his plaything, he decides. And it will be delightful and invigorating to break Poe in.

If Poe is honest with himself, he is terrified out of his mind about what Hux plans next for him if he does not give in to him. That fear and doubt is why he opens his mouth to say the words the Hux wants to hear. Of course, now is the time that his vocal cords refuse to cooperate. After a couple of false starts, he finally manages to spit out the humiliating phrase. His voice cracks on 'Master', though, and he quickly repeats it just to avoid another punishment. It feels so wrong to even think the word, let alone speak it.

The hitch in Poe's voice when he trips over the word 'Master' is even more arousing than the feeling of his skin swollen and heated from the crop. "There we go," Hux purrs quietly, gently patting Poe's hip with one hand. He climbs onto the bed and stretches out over Poe, resting his weight on Poe. One arm snakes its way under Poe's chest which he uses to balance himself. His free hand goes up to stroke through Poe’s curly and damp hair. He rocks his hips against Poe's, reveling in the feeling of the heated welts as he grinds against them.

Once again, Poe is horribly reminded of the way that he has been held against past lovers with the way that Hux's hold is gentle but firm. Only the pain of Hux grinding his erection against his hips keeping him grounded in the present. He tries to focus on the pain in an attempt to drive out the pleasant memories, lest Hux taint them further. He bites his lip sharply while resisting the urge to turn his face away when Hux brushes his lips and teeth across his cheek in a small nip.

Hux keeps the rocking of his hips to a minimum, the slight friction caused by a lack of lubrication adding to his arousal but he has no interest in crossing the point where the friction is too much. He moves his mouth from Poe's cheek to suck and nibble at his neck. Quickly, he finds a sensitive spot under Poe's ear that makes Poe writhe and whine when he bites down roughly. The squirming adds just enough extra stimulation, mental and physical, that causes his orgasm to creep up on him quickly. He shifts from mouthing at Poe's neck to sinking his teeth into Poe's shoulder hard enough to draw blood as he comes.

Poe breathes a small sigh of relief and begins to press his face into the pillow when Hux rolls off him and stands. A sharp slap to his hip keeps him from completely burying his face in the pillow. His wrists are uncuffed and he is dragged off the bed. He hopes that Hux is dragging him towards the 'fresher so he can clean Hux's cooling semen off his back.

Hux does not say anything as he pushes Poe along in front of himself. His hand slides from Poe's back down to cup his sticky hips and give them a light squeeze. The way Poe jumps and hisses at the sudden contact amuses Hux and he thinks it is almost disappointing that Poe cannot see the smirk that crosses his lips. He quickly wets a cloth and cleans himself and then Poe. He tells Poe to relieve himself if he has to, placing one of Poe's hands on the back of the toilet so that he can find it, and turns to the cabinet to pull out astringent to clean the bite Poe's shoulder. Briefly, he contemplates using a bacta patch to speed the healing process but the idea of Poe with Hux’s teeth mark permanently scarring his shoulder makes him pull out a simple bandage instead. Closing the cabinet and reaching for his toothbrush, he chuckles softly as he notices that Poe has had to sit in order to relieve himself without making a mess.

The chuckle, whether it is at his expense or not, makes Poe's cheek flush with shame. He is grateful that Hux does not add any comments as it sounds like he is brushing his teeth while Poe finishes his business and stands. Fortunately, the toilet is automatic so he does not have to fumble to locate a lever or sensor. Hux guides him to the sink so he can wash his hands. Once finished, a toothbrush is placed in his hand with an order to hurry. He has just finished and is hesitating about where to set the toothbrush down when Hux presses a cloth that appears to have been dampened with astringent to the bite on his shoulder. “Hey!” he yelps, dropping the toothbrush and barely managing to avoid jumping away from the stinging bite of the astringent. Once again, he turns his head toward Hux in another pointless attempt to see what Hux is doing.

Hux grins at the shiver that courses through Poe’s body when Hux runs the back of his fingers over his cheek for a brief moment to soothe and reward Poe for allowing him to clean his wound with minimal fuss. When he does not turn away from Hux, Hux offers up a small murmur of 'good, boy' in praise. The irritated, ashamed look on Poe's face is a good look on him, in Hux's opinion. Once the blood has been cleaned from Poe’s shoulder, Hux applies the bandage over the wound with a declaration that he is finished and it is time for sleep.

Hux again pushes Poe ahead of him as they make their way back to the bed. The welts across his hips protest when Poe is guided to sit on the edge of the bed so he swings his legs up onto the mattress to take pressure off of his backside. A small part of Poe feels relieved when he is nudged onto the bed as being pushed along throws what little balance he retains out of the window. That modicum of relief is overridden by a trapped feeling when Hux fastens his wrists to a corner of the bed. At least curling up on his side is an acceptable sleeping position to Poe as it will not put any pressure on his sore hips. And being limited in how far from the edge of the bed he can get gives Poe some hope that Hux is not interested in cuddling. He considers himself lucky that when Hux does crawl into the other side of the bed, he stays on his side. Still, he could have done without the pat on the ass that Hux gives him. He hears Hux shift around and finally still. It is not long before Hux’s breathing evens out in sleep. Poe does not join Hux in sleep for quite some time despite the exhaustion pulling at him.


	3. Chapter 3

Hux wakes before Poe the next morning. Shifting closer to Poe as gently as possible so as not to wake him, he lifts a hand to brush a couple of errant curls behind Poe’s ear. There is a minute shift in Poe’s breathing but he appears to be deep asleep still. Deciding to let Poe sleep, he quietly slips from his bed to place an order for breakfast to be delivered to his quarters. After placing the order, he sends a summons for a stormtrooper to be assigned to monitor and assist Poe while Hux is busy. Orders placed, he proceeds to prepare for the day by shaving and then dressing in all but his uniform jacket.

When he returns to his bed, Poe is still asleep but is now whimpering softly. Hux crosses to Poe’s side of the bed and drops to one knee to get a decent look at Poe’s face. Poe’s jaw is clenched tightly, his eyebrows drawn together from the stress of the nightmare. Hux reaches up to brush a lock of hair from Poe's forehead. His touch remains gentle as he toys with Poe's hair. He quickly discovers he greatly enjoys the way that the curls wrap around his fingers, seemingly with a mind of their own. Poe's whimpers lessen as Hux continues to play with his hair. Poe settling under the tender ministrations is an interesting reaction that Hux decides to exploit.

Gentle hands stroking his cheek and carding through his hair, and a soft voice murmuring 'wake up for me, Sweetheart' along with other soft praises and encouragements slowly lure Poe back to consciousness. He is confused why the room remains dark when his eyelids flicker open. He blinks several times and lifts his head a little in order to shake it in an attempt to drive the darkness away. He winces when the movement sends a sharp pain down his side, likely from sleeping on one side for too long. The hands on him continue gently stroking over him, and the voice – one that he is sure he knows but his sleep-addled brain will just not place – continues its soft stream of praises. It is not until Poe tries to move his arms and finds them bound to the headboard that everything clicks into place with a sickening jolt.

Hux can clearly see the moment the previous day’s events click into place in Poe's mind. His hand tightens in Poe's hair to keep him near when Poe tries to jerk backwards away from Hux. "We discussed this kind of behavior last night, didn't we?" he prompts with condescension dripping from his voice.

Poe stills himself with considerable effort. "Yes. I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" His mouth is incredibly dry as he hurriedly yelps out his apology in hopes of appeasing Hux. It does not work, if the way that Hux's hand tightens and tugs his head back even further is any indication. Then, he remembers to tack on a 'Master' to his apology and the hand relaxes its grip. His heart, still racing from the sickening wake-up call, is not calmed in the slightest when Hux’s fingers begin to card through his hair.

"That is better," Hux says. The door chimes, pulling Hux's attention away from Poe. He goes to answer the door without another word to Poe. Once the food has been placed on the table he goes back to fetch Poe. Hux pauses in the doorway to take in the sight of Poe’s bare back and legs showing from where the sheets have slid off. Right now, he is hungry and there will be plenty of time later to admire Poe's body.

Poe is trying to stretch his cramped limbs out – spending the night in one position has done his body no favors – when Hux returns and unfastens the cuffs from his wrists. He reluctantly lets Hux help him to his feet and steady him as his limbs protest the weight being placed on them. Once he is mostly steady on his feet, Hux is guiding Poe away from the bed with a hand pressed to the small of his back. The pain from the stiffness in his limbs and his bottom, coupled with the hand pressed firmly against his lower back, throws Poe's balance off even more than the hand alone had last night as he is pushed along. He does not know where Hux is guiding him as he has not said anything since helping him up. However, the smell of food brings about the realization that the usually simple task of eating is going to be made more difficult without the ability to see his plate and the food on it.

The chair that Poe is guided to is cold and uncomfortable under his bare thighs and hips. The welts across his hips protest the pressure being placed upon them, leading him to readjust his posture several times as he tries to find the least painful position to sit in. The ache remains, but it is not so severe that he cannot push it from his mind in favor of exploring his new surroundings. He lifts a hand slowly, trying to locate the edge of the table without cracking his knuckles against it. Considering the décor he has seen elsewhere aboard the Finalizer, the table is as Poe expected it to be – cold, sleek, and unforgiving. And probably the same black and silver that everything else that the First Order uses seems to be. Not that Poe will ever know for sure what color it is, as even if he asks Hux there is no guarantee that Hux will be honest.

"Hands in your lap!" Hux’s abrupt command breaks the silence. And startled, Poe jerks his hand away from the table’s edge. Habit makes Poe turn his head towards Hux's voice before his brain processes the futility of the gesture. When it does, heat creeps up in his cheeks that he hopes Hux does not notice. He hears shuffling and the soft scrape of a chair being moved to his right as Hux presumably sits down as well. Hux is quiet, making Poe restless.

As an uncomfortable silence descends upon them, the fact that he is still nude begins to make him feel vulnerable. While he still doubts that Hux is going to give him clothes, a part of him wants to ask Hux for clothes as it is strange and uncomfortable to be nude at the table. However, he is unsure whether Hux would merely deny his request or if he would punish Poe for simply asking. He decides that he will ask after getting something to eat, no use getting punished on an empty stomach. It dawns on him that Hux has not said whether or not he is going to give Poe food. He begins to fidget in his seat, unsure whether he should speak up and break the silence or remain silent.

Hux ignores the shifting of the other man in favor of dishing up two plates. He sets only a couple slices of a dry, toasted bread on Poe's plate, partially to minimize spilling and partially so that Poe has no access to utensils. Hux will have time enough later for testing how far Poe will go if given the opportunity. Right now, however, is not the time to be dodging a fork to the throat. He pours two glasses of water and places them both in front of his plate. “There are two slices of toast on your plate. Try to not get crumbs everywhere,” Hux says while reaching for Poe’s closest wrist. “And keep your other hand in your lap.”

A hand grabs Poe’s wrist and guides his hand until his fingertips brush against the edge of what feels like a plate. Carefully, he slides his fingers along the plate until he finds the toast.  He leans forward as he lifts the first slice of toast up so that he is – hopefully – over the plate and will not get crumbs in his lap. The first bite of toast is flavorful but very dry. With his mouth already dry from not having had anything to drink since the previous evening, he has to chew for a while before he is able to swallow. “Is there anything to drink?” he asks, turning his face slightly towards the clanking noise of Hux’s silverware hitting against plate. “Master,” he tacks on when he swears that he feels Hux glaring at him in the silence that reigns.

Setting down his utensils so that he can pick up one of the glasses, Hux twists in his chair so that he is partially facing Poe. He reaches up with the hand not holding the glass and cups Poe’s chin, squeezing his jaw a little when Poe nearly jerks away from the sudden touch. “Drink slowly,” Hux says as he presses the glass to Poe’s lips. As Poe opens his mouth to begin drinking, Hux tilts the glass gently. A couple of drops still spill from the corner of Poe’s lips and drip down onto Hux’s hand. After letting Poe get a few mouthfuls of water, Hux sets the glass aside. He brushes the thumb of the hand still cradling Poe’s chin over the trail of water dampening one side of Poe’s chin. As the stubble along Poe’s jaw catches on his thumb, Hux debates internally whether he should have Poe shaved for him later or not. He draws his hand back, turning his wrist so that the backs of his fingers brush along the underside of his jaw.

The water was a physical relief but Poe is more grateful for the relief that come when Hux releases him and – judging by the tinkling sound that he assumes is silverware being picked up – turns back to his food. For those few moments, the gentle caressing of Hux’s hand had been too intimate for his comfort. He was almost sure that Hux was going to lean in and kiss him, even. He doubts that he will ever be able to get used to the lack of visual cues to give him a hint as to what is happening around and to him. He mutters his thanks and turns back to his own meal.

The remainder of breakfast passes quickly and quietly. Poe asks for water twice more and Hux is in enough of a hurry that his touch does not linger once Poe has finished drinking. As a reward for being obedient over the meal, Hux gives him the last bite of fruit from his plate. Having finished, Hux stands to call for the dishes to be taken. Poe is shifting his weight from thigh to thigh with a frown in his seat when Hux turns back towards him. Hux has an idea about why Poe is squirming but he decides that he has the time to spare waiting for Poe to make his request known while they wait for the stormtrooper to arrive.

Hux does not have to wait long for Poe to crack and ask to use the ‘fresher. Hux lets him squirm for a few long seconds in silence. The look on Poe’s face goes from slightly embarrassed to concerned as he begins to realize that Hux may decide to force him to find his way or worse. Hux’s lips quirk upwards in a smirk when he finally moves forward to grab Poe’s arm and haul him to the ‘fresher without a word. He watches Poe from the doorway as he does his business, amused that Poe must now sit. There is a little color high on Poe’s cheeks as he finishes in the ‘fresher. Hux catches Poe’s jaw when Poe gets close enough and tilts his face upwards for him to look at. “I wonder what else will cause you to blush this beautifully?” he muses aloud, holding back a laugh when Poe’s cheeks flush more and his lips curl slightly. He cuts Poe off when Poe opens his mouth to reply. “A stormtrooper will arrive presently to assist you while I am away.”

“You’ve got me a babysitter?” Poe blurts incredulously before he can think better of it. Luckily, all it earns him is a not-quite suppressed snicker and a tightening of the fingers cupping his chin. He lifts a hand to massage away the feeling of Hux’s hand when Hux abruptly releases him. It dawns on him that he is still naked and there is going to be a stormtrooper watching his every move in a few minutes. “Um, can I – “ he pauses. “Can I have some clothes, Master? Please?” he makes sure to tack the ‘Master’ title and the ‘please’ onto his request just so Hux does not have any reason to deny him.

“You do not need clothes in here,” Hux says with amusement. Poe’s blush darkens. He reaches out and strokes a hand down Poe’s flank. He enjoys the way Poe’s muscles flex as Poe nearly jerks away but catches himself before he does. “You’re learning,” he praises. “Perhaps I will let you have some if you continue to behave yourself.” He has no true intention of giving Poe clothes any time in the near future, but it will be interesting to see how desperately Poe wants to be dressed again. The idea of giving Poe a sheer outfit without letting him know that the clothes are completely see-through pops into his head. He gives Poe’s side another stroke before turning to sit on the couch.

Poe can hear his footsteps as he crosses the room, as well as the rustling of what sounds like Hux sitting down on a couch. He is saved from attempting to find his own way after Hux when the door chimes almost as soon as Hux sits. He feels a smug satisfaction when he hears Hux stand as quickly as he sat. The door slides open a few moments later. The sound of armor catching on armor as the newcomer enters the room informs Poe that the newcomer is a stormtrooper – and likely his babysitter. There is no getting used to hearing stormtroopers addressing themselves by a series of letters and numbers instead of names, he concludes when the stormtrooper addresses Hux. A wave of bone-deep sorrow washes through him as Finn comes to mind. His name being spoken keeps him from dwelling on Finn’s unknown fate.

“…feistier this morning. If he causes any problems, you will report them to me when I return,” Hux is saying in a clipped, no-nonsense tone. Poe can feel his cheeks heat up even more as he is discussed like a common house pet. He takes a reflexive step backwards when he hears footsteps approaching before catching himself and forcing himself to stand his ground. A gloved hand – definitely Hux’s – cups his hip and squeezes firmly, nearly drawing a yelp of surprise and pain from Poe. “Unless you desire a repeat of your punishment from last night, you will behave yourself,” Hux commands. With a final pat that catches a sore welt on his backside, Hux takes his leave. And Poe suddenly finds himself alone with the unknown stormtrooper that he has not even been introduced to.


	4. Chapter 4

As the door slides shut behind Hux, Poe shifts his hands down to cover himself. Although, he supposes that modesty now is a touch pointless as the ‘trooper has already seen him. The stormtrooper does not say anything or make any sound beyond a small shifting noise that Poe assumes to be him taking a position near the door to watch him. “So, you got a name? A nickname?” Poe asks to break the awkward silence. He can recall Finn telling him about Slip and other stormtroopers who had earned themselves nicknames, and maybe this stormtrooper has one, as well.

There is a pause, long enough to make Poe shuffle from foot to foot, before the stormtrooper answers. “My designation is FN-1923,” is all the stormtrooper says. Poe vaguely wonders if he might have known Finn, but as he knows Finn is a sore subject with the First Order, he does not ask. Silence falls again.

After a few more long and awkward moments, Poe decides that he does not want to continue standing awkwardly in the middle of the room – or side, Poe is not sure exactly where he is. He slowly puts one hand out behind him towards where he thinks the wall is so he can feel his way around. When his hand connects with the wall he takes a step towards it. Poe nearly loses his balance as his head whips towards the sound of FN-1923 walking towards him as he makes to take another step. A hand closes around his upper arm, startling him but keeping him from falling. “What are you doing?” he yelps, unsure and a bit concerned about what the stormtrooper’s intentions are. Once he regains his balance, he tries to pull away to avail.

“General Hux has instructed me to assist you, to make sure you don’t injure yourself,” FN-1923 explains, less than patiently. This is definitely going to be a long shift.

“A babysitter,” Poe mutters to himself. The hand on his arm tightens a smidgen, and he turns his head towards where the stormtrooper is. “So, you are supposed to assist me, huh?” Poe says after a moment.

“Yes,” FN-1923 replies, becoming more convinced that this is in fact a punishment despite having been assured that it is not.

Poe desperately wants to be cheeky and ask if the stormtrooper will assist him to a Tie-fighter and help him escape. However, the thought of how he will likely never pilot a ship of any kind again sends a wave of despair through him and drives the urge to speak from him. It dawns on him that FN-1923 has been ordered to make sure that not only does Poe not hurt himself by accident but also that he does not intentionally injure himself.

After allowing himself a few moments to wallow in self-pity, Poe finally shakes his head to clear it. “Will you help me get around, then? I just…want to know what this place is like…” Poe explains.

“Come along then,” replies FN-1923. He nudges Poe along with his hand still around his upper hand. FN-1923 moves them along the wall, allowing Poe to trail his free hand along the wall. He informs Poe of where the doorway, the couch, and other items are in the room as they come to them. FN-1923 lets Poe run his hands over each piece of furniture as they come to it. He even describes the décor of the room to Poe when asks about it. FN-1923’s descriptions are succinct, but it still confirms Poe’s suspicions that the décor in Hux’s quarters is the same cold design as the rest of the ship.

\---------

They make a couple of laps around the outer room before heading into the bedroom. There is not much in the bedroom, just a dresser, closet, and bed. FN-1923 guides Poe around the room a few times, just like he had in the outer room. And, if FN-1923 notices how Poe shies away from touching the bed whenever they pass it, he does not mention it. Poe quickly decides that he does not want to spend more time in the bedroom, so FN-1923 guides him to the refresher so he can get the layout of it.

Poe’s exploration does not take very long. When they have completed a few laps of each room, FN-1923 informs Poe that the general has ordered him to complete some light exercises over the course of the day. “Exercises, huh?” Poe asks. “What else does the general have on my schedule?” he grumbles.

“Lunch and dinner will be delivered here for you. And you will clean up before General Hux returns,” FN-1923 explains. “You will exercise, eat, and bathe or the general will be informed about your unwillingness to cooperate.”

 “Right,” Poe says. The thought of punishment from Hux fills Poe with dread. He could deal with another beating, but after being blinded he is terrified of finding out what other creative punishments that Hux is sure to concoct for him. “So, where am I supposed to exercise?” he asks.

When FN-1923 guides Poe to an open space in the room so that he can begin his workout, Poe is suddenly reminded of the fact that he has not a stitch of clothing on him. Exercising in the nude is not something that Poe has ever done in front of someone, let alone a person who might as well be a stranger. It is a humiliating realization.

Keeping a hand on Poe’s arm to steady him, FN-1923 instructs him to sit down and start with some stretches. Once Poe is seated, FN-1923 releases him and takes a step back. Poe gasps as the welts across his hips come into contact with the cold floor. He shifts around a bit to find a more comfortable position and then starts with some stretches. FN-1923 is quiet enough that Poe can almost forget that he still in the room. Poe does his best to ignore the stormtrooper as he works through the few exercises that he can manage without equipment or standing up. After completing those exercises, FN-1923 lets him take a break and orders lunch.

FN-1923 guides Poe sits at the table and instructs him to sit and wait for lunch to arrive. The food arrives and FN-1923 ensures that Poe knows where his food is. As Poe is about to see what lunch will consist of he hears the sound of a pressure seal breaking and the clack of something hard being set on the table. He assumes that FN-1923 is joining him in eating, and he is not sure why that surprises him. Poe wonders what FN-1923 looks like, wishes that he was able to see what the stormtrooper looks like. He shakes his head to clear it, and turns his attention to his lunch. They eat in silence.


	5. Chapter 5

After lunch, Poe continues to memorize the layout of Hux’s quarters. FN-1923 follows him quietly with one hand wrapped around Poe’s upper arm. Poe has nearly memorized how many steps are between each doorway, each piece of furniture.

As the day drags on, Poe’s blindness wears on him more heavily and makes him agitated. Not wanting to deal with being blind and a prisoner and simply what has become of his life for a while, Poe curls up on the couch to attempt to take a nap. The couch is not the most comfortable place to sleep, but he does not want to climb back into Hux’s bed just yet. FN-1923 is nearly silent, with only a few clicks of his armor knocking against itself reminding Poe that he is still standing watch over him. After much restless squirming, Poe finally manages to drift off.

\-------------------

Sleep turns out to be even worse than being awake. In the moments after he jerks awake, the lines between the dream world and reality are blurred together. He desperately wants to be able to see anything, so that he can rid himself of the all too clear image of Finn being tortured. The darkness feels even more oppressive than it had before.

The sound of footsteps approaching sends him further into a panic, and he falls hard onto the floor as he tries to escape from whoever they belong to. Momentarily stunned by the rough landing on his already sore backside, he stills as he tries to recover. His name being spoken startles him, causing him to scramble backwards until his back collides with the wall. He is still shaking from the terror of the nightmare as he hugs his knees to his chest. After a couple of long moments, he finally recognizes the voice as belonging to his stormtrooper guard. The recognition does little to calm his nerves.

“Time to get cleaned up,” FN-1923’s voice cuts through the silence, sounding harsh and terrifying to Poe’s already frazzled mind.

“What?” Poe chokes out, turning his head towards the stormtrooper. His heart is racing still, and the sudden order simply does not register in his frazzled mind.

“I said, it is time to get cleaned up,” FN-1923 repeats, sounding impatient.

Poe jumps when the stormtrooper grabs his arm to haul him to his feet. He barely has time to get his trembling limbs under control before he is being guided to the ‘fresher. He does not regain his bearings until he is actually in the ‘fresher. Poe feels a little steadier once he is able to rest a hand on the sturdy sink.

FN-1923 does not let Poe linger for long, needing to get him cleaned up and ready for General Hux’s return. Poe’s cheek heat when FN-1923 has to help him clean himself after reliving himself. But, the stormtrooper hurries him into the shower, breaking him from his discomforted thoughts. FN-1923 is at least kind enough to hand him the soap instead of making him fumble around for it.

As soon as he is finished, FN-1923 passes him a towel. Which he takes gratefully, and dries himself off quickly before wrapping it around his waist. He wants to savor the tiny amount of modesty the towel gives him while he can. But, FN-1923 swiftly instructs him to drop the towel. Poe clutches it a little tighter around himself before reluctantly allowing it to fall to the ground. He follows after FN-1923 when the stormtrooper once again takes his upper arm and leads him from the ‘fresher. Poe finds himself being led to the bedroom, causing him to cringe. He struggles slightly when FN-1923 turns him and starts to push him back towards the bed.

“What are you doing?” Poe demands in a slightly panicked voice, hands coming up to push at the stormtrooper’s breastplate.

“Following orders. Onto the bed,” FN-1923 replies calmly.

“What orders?” Poe does not get a response to his question as FN-1923 wraps an arm around his waist and another around a leg and scoops him up. As he is dropped on the bed, he yelps and tries to scoot away from the stormtrooper. But, one of his arms is easily caught and is used to pull him towards the headboard where FN-1923 cuffs it. Poe tries to tug his hand free as the stormtrooper crosses to the other side of the bed and repeats the motion with his free arm.

Terror wells up in Poe as the stormtrooper grips his ankle and tugs him down on the bed. “No! No, no, no!” he whimpers as the stormtrooper attaches another cuff to his ankle. He haphazardly kicks out at the ‘trooper as he hears him moving to grab ahold of his other ankle. His ankle is caught before he can land a blow on the stormtrooper – probably for the best, as landing a blow on the hard plastoid armor while barefoot would only serve to hurt him. He then wonders if he could postpone the inevitable if he did break his foot on the stormtrooper’s face. But, knowing Hux as he does, he would not be surprised if the man neglected to have his injuries treated out of twisted pleasure.

FN-1923 quietly finishes his task of cuffing the unfortunate prisoner to the general’s bed. Afterwards, almost without realizing what he is doing, he gives a small, comforting pat to the cuffed ankle before turning to leave. He heads back to the ‘fresher to clean it up before the general arrives. A small part of him feels some pity for the general’s prisoner.

With FN-1923 gone, Poe’s thoughts are free to race. He knows what is going to happen once Hux returns. And his brain refuses to stop picturing all of the horrible things that may happen once Hux does return. He tugs at the cuffs around his wrists and ankles and discovers that he can bend his knees and shift his legs a bit but cannot quite close his legs.

Poe continues to squirm for a several minutes, anxiety and anger building in him. The pain in his backside, which until now had almost been unnoticed thanks to adrenalin, makes itself known again and makes him even more restless as he tries to keep his weight off it. After many more minutes of useless movement, the futility of struggling sinks in and drains some of the fight out of him. He ceases his struggles while trying to convince himself that he is saving his energy for when Hux returns. It almost works.

Finally, after who knows how long, Poe hears the door open and Hux’s voice carrying into the bedroom. He lifts his head up from the pillow, turning his face towards the doorway as if to catch a glimpse of his captor. Not being able to properly hear the conversation between Hux and FN-1923 sends a wave of anxiety through him.

\--------------

After dismissing FN-1923, Hux breathes out a sigh of relief that at long last, he is finally in his quarters, alone, with Poe. He is almost ashamed to admit how distracting the thought of Poe waiting for him in his quarters has been throughout the day. No matter now, he has plenty of time to enjoy his pet.

Hux makes his way towards his bedroom, shrugging off his greatcoat as he goes. He pauses in the doorway to his bedroom, taking in the sight of Poe splayed out on his bed. His lips quirk in an amused smirk as he notices Poe holding his head up to “look” at him. As he lingers in the doorway, Poe seems to get more agitated and begins to squirm slightly. Hux is especially amused by the way that Poe’s knees draw up and try to press together. Soon enough, Hux’s desire to take his pet wins out over his appreciation of the sight of him.

After several tense moments that drag on for too long, Poe can hear the sound of Hux making his way into the bedroom. He twists in his bonds as he hears what sounds like Hux removing his clothing. The mattress dips slightly, signaling that Hux has sat on the edge of the bed. Poe nearly jumps out of his skin when Hux’s hand pats his thigh gently. His cheeks heat when he hears Hux snicker at his reaction.

Poe looks absolutely delicious like this, spread out and tied to his bed. He kneads at the inside of Poe’s thigh while considering the smaller man. “Well, Little One, FN-1923 tells me that you behaved yourself for the most part today,” Hux says after a few moments. He pinches the soft skin of Poe’s inner thigh, chuckling as Poe’s leg jerks away from his hand. “Although he did mention that you tried to kick him when he was tying you to my bed…”

“I…” Poe tries to press his thighs together when Hux’s hand slides closer towards his crotch. Humiliation wells up in him at the sound of Hux’s soft hum of disapproval. “Reflexes,” he hedges, not sure what Hux expects him to say. He gets another pinch to his thigh, this time with Hux’s short nails digging into his skin.

 Hux gives Poe’s leg a pat before climbing fully onto the bed. He moves to settle between Poe’s legs, giving one of Poe’s thighs a slap when he tries to close them. “Do you like getting fucked?” Hux’s voice has a taunting tint to it. The outside of his legs brush against the insides of Poe’s thighs. He can feel a slight tremor and twitch course through Poe’s legs as if Poe is unsure of whether he would rather close his legs to keep Hux away or move them further apart so that he is not touching Hux. He sinks down until he is just barely hovering over Poe. Now there is a full body shudder as Hux’s erection brushes against Poe’s limp member.

Poe tugs at the cuffs binding his wrists and ankles to the bed. Just the feeling of Hux’s bare skin against his own is enough to turn Poe’s stomach. A part of him is disappointed he does not actually dry heave when Hux’s arousal comes into contact with him – maybe vomiting on Hux would discourage him. Or, more likely, that would end even worse for him. He turns his head to the side for a brief moment, turning his face back towards Hux’s when he feels and hears Hux shift weight onto one arm as if he is going to raise his other hand and strike Poe.

“Well?” Hux’s voice sounds more impatient this time.

“I don’t like getting raped,” Poe hisses up at him. Terror seizes him almost as soon as the words come out, causing him to try to press his whole body down into the mattress despite the pain radiating from his hips. He waits for the slap that is surely coming. He is even more fearful when it does not come.

Hux sits back on his heels so that he can run a hand down Poe’s belly to cup his balls. “That doesn’t answer my question,” he replies, squeezing his hand until Poe’s arms and legs jerk sharply and he yelps.

“Yes! I – yes!” Poe practically squeaks. He is certain as he tugs at his bonds that his wrists and ankles are going to be extremely chaffed and even more sore than his backside by the time Hux releases him. Relief washes over him when Hux’s grip on him relaxes. He forces his limbs to still, but he remains tense.

“Now then, you get to decide how much preparation you get,” Hux says with a light pinch to the inside of Poe’s thigh. “Ask me to be gentle with you, and I’ll open you up nice and slowly.”

Poe opens his mouth to tell Hux to kriff off. But before he can manage to form any words, he feels Hux’s fingers dip into his cleft and brush over his hole. That light touch make this all seem more real than it had before. He yanks at his bonds again, but the movement does nothing to free him or curb the dread building up in him.

Hux places his free hand on Poe’s hip to try to still him. “Do you want me to be rough?” he asks in as innocent a tone as he can manage. Poe shakes his head ever so slightly. “No?” He manages to press the tip of one dry finger into Poe’s body.

“I –” Poe’s voice cracks when the finger presses deeper. It is not terribly painful, but the twinge of pain makes him remember why lube is a necessity. “Alright, alright,” he says through gritted teeth when he feels Hux rubbing a second finger against his opening. “Be gentle.”

“You can do better than that,” Hux admonishes, tugging upwards with his hand to watch Poe arch up against him.

“Please, be gentle,” Poe tries again, feeling his cheeks heat in embarrassment.

“Better…” Hux prompts, slipping his finger nearly all of the way out and then back in swiftly. He absently licks his lips as Poe hisses.

“Please, Master, be gentle,” Poe grits out, barely able to keep his voice from cracking again in humiliation. His cheeks are heating

“Good boy,” Hux says as he pulls his finger out of Poe. He grabs the bottle of lube and slicks up a couple of fingers. He slips two fingers into Poe’s hole. Poe tenses at the sudden sensation brought on by the long fingers, much to Hux’s amusement. It is all too sexy how responsive Poe is to him. An idea of how he can get Poe to writhe even more pops into Hux’s head as Poe tries to still himself and relax.

“Oh, kriff. No,” Poe groans when Hux’s fingers twist and brush over his prostate. He cannot help the way his hips jerk as Hux presses harder upwards.

“Does that feel good?” Hux taunts. “And don’t lie,” he warns when Poe’s head shakes in denial. The quiet whine that Poe lets out as Hux teases his sweet spot goes straight to Hux’s cock. “Answer me,” he orders, while slipping another finger into Poe.

“It…” Poe starts, before he bites his lip to stifle a moan when Hux presses both fingertips against his sweet spot. He shakes his head again. And promptly gets slapped for his defiance.

“And I did say not to lie,” Hux reminds Poe. He twists his fingers a little, and then presses back up against Poe’s prostate. “You’re tight,” he comments appreciatively as he spreads his fingers apart. Poe winces at the comment, drawing a smirk from Hux.

“Of course it feels good,” Poe half-heartedly snaps. Fortunately, this time Hux does not slap him for his attitude, but he stills feels a surge of adrenalin brought on by the anticipation of one.

“Was that so hard?” Hux thrusts with his fingers a couple of times, spreads them apart, just takes his time enjoying the feeling and sight of the former-pilot spread out in front of him. Quickly growing bored of merely watching Poe writhe on his fingers, Hux slips his fingers free of Poe’s hole and wipes them on the bedsheets.

Deciding that this will be easier with at least one of Poe’s legs free, Hux sits back on his heels so that he can reach down and undo the cuffs from around Poe’s ankles. “You had best not kick me,” Hux warns as he unlocks one cuff. He catches Poe’s ankle when Poe tries to close his legs. “Ah, ah. None of that.” He forces Poe’s leg back down onto the bed. He can feel Poe’s leg trembling, seemingly from the effort of keeping it still. Satisfied that Poe is behaving for the moment, Hux unlocks the other cuff.

As Hux stretches back out over him, Poe twists in dread at what is about to happen. “Eager for my cock?” Hux purrs close to Poe’s ear, sounding as if he is amused by Poe’s obvious disgust. ‘Eager to get this over with,’ thinks Poe. Luckily, Hux does not seem to require an answer.

Hux pulls away enough to line himself up with Poe’s prepped hole, watching Poe’s face as he does so. The way Poe’s unseeing eyes dart back and forth and his lips part in clear agitation as Hux’s erection presses against his opening is almost as good as the tight heat that surrounds him as he breaches him. The tiny, desperate whine that escapes Poe as Hux begins to press inside draws a snicker from Hux. “Very tight,” he praises, leaning down to purr the praise out close to Poe’s ear.

When Hux nips at his jaw, Poe flinches away. He hates the feeling of wetness left behind by Hux’s mouth. Although, it hardly compares to the disgust of being forced to accommodate Hux’s erection. It is not too painful, fortunately, but Poe cannot help but tense up. As Hux begins to thrust, Poe’s legs squeeze tightly around his hips in an effort to limit Hux’s movements. It is a small blessing that the position somewhat limits the contact of Poe’s surely bruised backside with Hux’s hips.

Hux grabs onto one of Poe’s legs and hitches it up further so that it is wrapped around his waist, earning himself a whimper from Poe as he sinks deeper into his body. “There we go,” Hux murmurs. He quickly falls into an even, hard rhythm of thrusting, drawing tiny grunts from Poe despite the way his pet is biting into his lip to try to stifle his noises. Hux reaches up and uses his thumb to pry Poe’s lip from between his teeth. “Ah, ah. Let me hear you,” he orders. His thumb smears the few drops of blood on his lower lip further until Poe’s entire lower lip is stained with it. 

The temptation to bite at Hux’s thumb is almost too great for Poe to resist but another idea pops into his head, overriding that desire. “Faster,” Poe grits out, hoping that some encouragement will get Hux to finish himself faster and get off of him. He does not manage to bite back a yelp when Hux hefts his leg up just a bit further and manages to hit his sweet spot and send a small wave of pleasure through him. “No,” he whispers when Hux hits the same spot with the next several, faster thrusts. “Don’t…”

“Thought you wanted me to go faster,” Hux breathes out against Poe’s cheek. He continues to thrust hard and quick into Poe’s trembling body. Poe tries to arch up and send Hux’s thrusts off-target. In retaliation, Hux reaches down and gives the tender spot where Poe’s backside meets his thigh a sharp swat, causing Poe to jerk and yelp in surprise and pain. Hux then shifts his hand between them and wraps his finger around Poe’s mostly limp cock.

Poe’s heel digs into the sides of Hux’s thighs as he tries to squirm away from him. The fact that his body is betraying him by finding even a small amount of pleasure in this turns Poe’s stomach in disgust. Although, he is grateful that despite Hux fisting his cock, he does not harden much more than he already is. A feeling of dismay wells up in him as he realizes that Hux will most likely continue to force pleasure on him in the future to add to his humiliation.

The extra tightness caused by Poe’s frantic wriggling is pitching Hux closer to the edge. He lets go of Poe’s limp member and grabs onto his shoulder to give himself more leverage as he thrusts himself as deep as he can and finally comes. When awareness finally returns, he notices that Poe has mostly gone still beneath him. He nips lightly at Poe’s lower lip before rolling off of him.

Poe closes his legs as soon as Hux is off of him. He cannot keep from fidgeting slightly as he hears and even feels Hux climb off the bed. A part of him is worried that Hux will leave him tied to the bed and dripping with lube and cum all night, but the rest of him just wants Hux to leave him in peace.

Hux releases the cuffs, freeing Poe. He watches in amusement as Poe rolls to the farthest side of the bed. The sight of lubricant and seed dripping down over Poe’s backside sends a twinge of satisfaction through Hux. But, he quickly decides that he wants to clean up, and considering that Poe will need to be wiped down again as well, he orders Poe off the bed. “Come here,” he says when Poe stands. Poe seems to be a bit shaky and hesitant as he makes his way slowly around the bed towards him, one hand on it for balance and guidance. When Poe reaches his side, Hux reaches up and loosely grabs Poe’s bruised hip as well as a handful of Poe’s dark hair. He uses his grip on the thick locks to tilt Poe’s head back for a rough kiss.

Not wanting to voluntarily touch Hux more than necessary even as he is pulled flush against the other man, Poe keeps his hands balled into fists at his sides during the kiss. He does part his lips for Hux’s tongue when it demands entry, but he hardly reacts as Hux flicks his tongue against his a few times before it retreats. The kiss does not last for too long after that, something for which Poe is grateful as kissing is far too intimate for what has just happened. When Hux releases him, he shuffles back half of a step.

Hux does not let Poe get far, keeping him close with the hand on his sore hip. As he nudges Poe to get him to start walking, he gives his ass a sharp squeeze. He snorts in amusement when Poe jerks forward with a yelped ‘hey!’ and nearly trips.

Hux hurries him into the ‘fresher, but he lets Poe hang back while he starts the shower. Once it is warm, he nudges Poe in before climbing in himself. The shower stall is a bit cramped with the two of them but Hux enjoys crowding Poe up against the wall while he cleans the pair of them. He takes his time rinsing the slick mess from Poe’s backside, taking pleasure in the way Poe twitches when he presses a finger inside of him. It appears to Hux that Poe is having difficulty deciding whether to push Hux away or simply refrain from touching him at all when Poe’s hands come up to fumble against his chest. After a while longer, Hux decides that it is time to stop teasing Poe and finish up in the shower.

When Hux’s hands slip free from his body, Poe shuffles away. He first makes to leave the shower but Hux grabs his arm to prevent him from exiting. He backs into the corner and as far away from Hux as he can get without leaving the shower. Fortunately, Hux does not dally as he finishes washing himself, and so Poe does not have to awkwardly fidget in the corner for long.

Once they have both dried off, Hux sets about rubbing some ointment onto Poe's wrists to insure that the raw spots do not become infected. He then guides Poe out to the outer room. Smugness fills him as Poe winces when he forces him to sit. “Are you hungry?” he asks Poe while fetching his datapad so that he can order some dinner for the pair of them. Regardless of what Poe’s answer is, Hux will make him eat at least a small amount of food.

“A little,” Poe admits. He is not overly hungry but going without food will not do him any favors. He hears Hux tapping away at a datapad, and then it sounds like Hux has set it down close to him and walked into the bedroom. Poe feels despair grow in him as he knows that even if he managed to hide it away from Hux with him noticing, he would still not be able to do much of anything with it. He is tempted to chuck it at Hux when he reemerges from the bedroom, but he might not even manage to hit Hux. And getting punished for a failed attempt does not sound worth it just yet.

When Hux finishes dressing, he heads back out to sit at the table next to Poe. A wayward curl has fallen in front of Poe’s face, and Hux reaches out to brush it back. When Poe jerks back the curl falls back to where it had been. Hux grabs Poe’s chin to keep his head still and brushes it back again. It stays in place until Hux decides to run his fingers through the rest of Poe’s hair. He rather likes the soft, slightly damp curls and the way that they almost cling to his fingers.

Poe squirms a little in place, but allows Hux to toy with his hair for a short while. Finally, Hux releases him, and Poe tries to shift away from Hux without Hux noticing. He has no luck, though, as Hux reaches over and grabs his arm. He grimaces as he is tugged closer and Hux releases his arm to stroke his hand over the back of his neck. It could be worse, he figures. He could be on Hux’s lap…

Dinner arrives before Poe can get himself in trouble by opening his mouth. They both take their time eating, Hux watching as Poe fumbles a little with his meal. After dinner is finished, Hux shoos Poe back into the bedroom. Poe hopes that Hux has been sufficiently satisfied for the evening as he is nudged onto the bed.

Hux lets Poe curl up on the far side of the bed as he slips in under the covers. He leans against the headboard, datapad in his lap so that he can finish the last few reports of the day. Halfway through the first report, he reaches over and begins to pet Poe’s hair.

After the initial shock of Hux’s hand suddenly coming to rest on his head, Poe finds that the hand is almost soothing. There is still the lingering fear that the gentle motions of Hux’s hand will turn violent, but the longer that the hand continues merely petting him, the closer to sleep Poe finds himself. By the time that Hux has finished the reports, Poe is nearly asleep.

Hux scoots closer so that he can once again cuff one of Poe’s wrists to the bed. He manages to get Poe’s wrist cuffed to the bed before Poe realizes what has happened. When Poe finally does realize that he is chained to the bed once more, he jerks back, tugging sharply at the bond for a moment. “Lay back down and go to sleep,” Hux grumbles, tugging the folded back blanket over Poe’s legs before he settles himself down on his side of the bed. Poe takes long enough to settle back down that Hux nearly decides to take the crop to him again. But Poe curls back up before Hux actually loses his patience. Still, he gives Poe a sharp slap on the ass for his defiance.

Poe yelps at the sudden contact, but does not jerk away. When it seems that no further punishment will come, Poe tries to subtly reach down to snag the blanket and pull it up to his chin so he does not draw Hux’s attention. A shuffling noise comes from Hux’s side of the bed, but after a moment all is quiet. Poe lets out a nearly silent sigh of relief. It takes a while for Poe to fall asleep, the drowsiness brought on by Hux’s petting completely evaporated. Eventually, the quiet, even breathing from Hux lulls Poe into sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Hux is woken up some time before his alarm is set to go off by a scream. At first he is irritated at having been woken up, and begins thinking about how to punish Poe for waking him for a second time in as many mornings. He will have to look into something to help Poe sleep if this pattern of nightmares continues. But then he catches a few words being mumbled by Poe and curiosity overtakes his irritation. He props himself up on one arm and waits to see if Poe will start speaking again.

Soon enough, Poe starts whimpering and pleading softly. Hux catches the name ‘Finn’ several times. He grits his teeth as he thinks about the trouble that the traitor FN-2187 had caused for him during and after his defection. He knew that the traitor and his pet had become close since their escape, but perhaps there was more to their relationship than what was previously known to the First Order. Hux begins to ponder how he can use this to his advantage.

As the whimpering raises in volume, Hux reaches over and unlocks the cuff from around Poe’s wrist. Wanting to see if Poe will react the same to tender ministrations as he did the previous morning, Hux gently combs his fingers through Poe’s curls. Poe flinches away from him but he does not wake up. Hux makes some shushing noises and shakes Poe’s shoulder.

Poe jerks awake with a stifled scream. The fact that he is in complete darkness does not even tip him off to the situation that he is in. Someone behind him is making soft, comforting noises while gently stroking his upper arm. Poe is still so wrapped up in the nightmare that he mistakenly thinks that it is Finn’s trying to comfort him. Desiring the comfort that the soft voice and gentle hand promises, he turns towards the other man and practically throws himself into his arms.

It only takes a few moments for him to realize that the body he is clinging to is much thinner than Finn’s own. When Poe finally realizes exactly who it is that he is clinging to, he scrambles backwards and tumbles off the bed. He lets out a yelp as he lands awkwardly on his left wrist and pain shoots up his arm.

“Lights, 40%,” Hux sighs with annoyance as he swings his legs over his side of the bed. As he makes his way around the foot of the bed, Poe scoots away from him until his back is pressed against the wall. “Get up,” he snaps, not having patience to spare anymore. He notices that Poe is cradling his arm against his chest as he slowly clambers to his feet. “Let me see your arm,” he orders.

Suspicious of Hux’s motivation, Poe reluctantly extends his arm towards Hux’s for inspection. He does not quite manage to suppress a whimper when Hux roughly grips his wrist. After a few seconds of prodding, Hux releases his wrist and walks away without comment. A few moments later, Hux’s voice breaks through the silence in the room, calling for a stormtrooper to be sent up. Poe shudders in dread thinking about what Hux is planning.

Poe only has to stand awkwardly in silence for a short while as soon enough, Hux is calling for him to join him in the outer room. Feeling like he is marching towards his doom, he makes his way towards the outer room. He finds it much harder to navigate without FN-1923 guiding him. Since his bearings are off, he ends up colliding with the doorjamb. There is a snort of amusement from Hux. He rubs his now slightly-sore left shoulder and shuffles towards where it sounds like Hux is.

A cool hand grips his jaw, leading Poe to flinch away. Hux’s grip tightens painfully in response. There is a soft inhalation from Hux, as if he is getting ready to speak. But, the door chimes before he has the chance to say anything. Poe lets out a soft sigh when Hux releases him and goes to answer the door.

“Escort Dameron down to the sickbay, then return to your duties. ” Hux tells the stormtrooper as he ushers him into the room. As the stormtrooper enters the room, he grabs his datapad so he can send orders down to the sickbay, informing them of Poe’s impending visit.

Judging by the orders, Poe guesses that Hux wants to actually get some sleep. ‘Kriffing bastard,’ he thinks, hoping that Hux does not get any sleep while he is gone. Footsteps approach and then a cold, gloved hand grabs his fortunately uninjured arm and pulls him towards the door. As he is guided out into the hallway, it dawns on him that he still has not been given any clothes. With any luck, the halls leading to the sickbay will be mostly empty.

Poe has no such luck. His cheeks are burning with embarrassment by the time he reaches sickbay. Considering all of the people he heard passing by as he and the ‘trooper made their way through the ship, it seems as if the entire ship is awake and in the hallways. He wonders if a change of shifts is the reason there are so many people milling about.

It appears to Poe that Hux has sent orders down ahead of them as the medical staff is prepared for him. A brusque nurse grabs him by the shoulder and pushes him along ahead of her. The nurses leads him to a bed that, judging by the sudden drop in sound, is in a somewhat private room even though he does not hear a door open or shut. When prompted, Poe climbs up onto the bed, briefly lamenting that there does not seem to be any loose top sheet on the bed that he could cover himself with.

Almost as soon as he is seated, legs dangling off the side, a cuff is snapped around his uninjured wrist, securing him to the bed. He jerks in surprise, nearly falling off the bed as he tugs at the cuff. As the nurse shoves him back onto the bed, his foot accidentally collides with her thigh. “I’m sorry. I…” he trails off, tugging slightly at the cuff. “It’s not like I’m going anywhere.”

“Orders,” the nurse says dismissively. “Now hold your arm out for me so I can scan it.”

Poe obeys. As the nurse begins her work on his arm, Poe begins to notice that the room has an uncomfortable chill in it. The nurse eventually lets him pull his arm back and tells him that she will be right back. Deciding that it cannot hurt, Poe asks her for a blanket or something to cover up with. He sighs when the only response is a hum of consideration and then the sound of her footsteps retreating. Absently, he notes that she has not given him her name.

By the time that the nurse returns, Poe is curled up into a ball on the bed in an attempt to ward off the chill and retain a bit of modesty. He is pleasantly surprised when a blanket is dropped over him. He pushes himself back into a sitting position and awkwardly pulls the blanket over his lap with his uninjured, still cuffed wrist. “Thanks,” he murmurs. “Uh, what’s your name?”

“Hold out your arm again,” the nurse orders, not acknowledging Poe’s gratitude or question. “I’m going to give you an injection to help with the swelling and healing process, wrap your wrist, and then you can sleep until the General sends for you.”

“Ok. Thanks,” Poe says. He winces when the syringe is depressed and a slight burning sensation spreads up his wrist. There is a bit of tingling, and then the pain from his wrist begins to fade. As the nurse quickly wraps his wrist, he finds that it is becoming blissfully numb.

“Do you need to use the ‘fresher,” the nurse asks.

“No, ma’am,” Poe says, shaking his head.

“Alright then. Keep your arm elevated on the pillow,” the nurse tells him, nudging him to lay back on the bed and sliding a pillow under his injured wrist. “Stay out of trouble.” After a moment of consideration, she pulls the blanket further up and over him.

“Thanks,” Poe repeats. He tries to relax as she walks off, leaving him alone. Being left alone had sounded like a good idea at first, but anxiety quickly takes over as more time passes in the quiet unfamiliar sickbay. Periodically he can hear footsteps or quiet murmurs pass nearby. He had not heard a door or curtain being drawn, leading him to wonder just how exposed he is. His right hand clutches at the sheet covering him, grateful for the modesty it provides.

After what feels like hours of fidgeting anxiously on the bed, Poe hears footsteps approach and come to halt next to his bed. Before he can ask whoever is next to him what they want, there is a slight sting on his exposed upper arm as he is given another injection. “What…?” he yelps, trying to jerk away from the unknown, syringe-wielding person. A large, warm hand presses on his chest, keeping him in place.

“It’ll help you sleep,” an unfamiliar voice informs him calmly. “Just relax.”

“I don’t need…” Poe tries to protest, even though he knows that he would not be falling asleep without an aid. But the warmth spreading up his arm brings with it a drowsiness that swiftly begins to drag him under. Poe’s final thoughts before drifting off to sleep are ones hoping that no one will touch him or take his blanket while he is unconscious.


	7. Chapter 7

Poe’s name being called is what drags him out of his drugged sleep. His brain is fuzzy, limbs are heavy, and mouth dry, as he slowly comes to. It takes a few moments to realize that he is hearing Hux speaking to him, coaxing him back to wakefulness with that haughty, clipped voice of his. It makes him wince in disgust, and that is when he realizes that there is a cool hand firmly gripping his chin. When he tries to twist his head out of Hux’s hand, he is slapped hard. The pain radiating across his face helps wake him up a little more, as well as remind him to play nice since Hux is undoubtedly already irritated with him. He tries to mumble an apology, but his tongue is too heavy for him to properly form words.

Apparently, Hux is willing to take some amount of pity on him as he helps Poe sit upright and holds him against his side while pressing a straw into his mouth with an order to ‘drink.’ The tepid water helps the dry, scratchiness in his throat, but does little to help him do more than slur his appreciation to his captor when the cup is taken away.

Slowly, he regains more awareness. As he does, he realizes that the thin sheet is still covering his lower half. His fingers clutch at the blanket again, movements slow and loose from sleep. It saddens him to know that he is going to shortly lose the covering when Hux drags him back to his rooms. His sleep addled mind briefly wonders what color the sheet is.

\--------------

A short while later, a still groggy Poe finds himself being lead down a hallway, Hux’s arm around his shoulders once again necessary for keeping him upright. The lingering drugs in his system make it easier to ignore the sounds of footsteps and other people milling about as they make their way further from the medical bay.

They do not get too far before Hux roughly steers him around a corner. The sudden change in direction triggers a sense of déjà vu in him, reminding him of when he was being led by Finn towards what he would soon discover was freedom. A pang of longing flashes through his chest at the memory.

The sound of a door sliding shut startles Poe, and makes him think that they have entered a room or maybe the lift. Hux abruptly releases him, and he stumbles to the side at the sudden loss of contact. His arm hits what feels like the edge of a counter, and he reflexively grabs for it in hopes of stabilizing himself.

Before Poe can do more than place his hand on the counter, his shoulders are grabbed from behind and he is spun and shoved forward so that he is partially bent over the counter. His reflexes are still slow enough that his head ends up connecting painfully with the wall in front of him before he can manage to regain his balance.

A spike of fear surges through Poe’s muddled mind as Hux sidles up behind him, pinning him firmly to the counter. One of his hands shakily presses against the cool wall next to his face, while the other makes a grab for Hux’s hand as it strokes over his side. “Please…” he whimpers.

There is a moment of relief when Hux steps back, but it is quickly erased by the sound of a belt buckle being undone. He flinches away, sluggishly trying to turn around, but Hux grabs his hair and shoves him back down. Cold, slick fingers suddenly slipping down the cleft of his ass makes him jerk against the hand holding him still.

“You had best stay still,” Hux warns him, coldly. “Otherwise, I may see if anyone passing this ‘fresher wants a turn with you, as well.”

Bile rises in Poe’s throat as he processes the threat. He squeezes his eyes closed tightly, wishing he were anywhere but here. Two fingers are shoved into his body, drawing a yelp from him. They work quickly to stretch him enough for Hux’s use before they are removed as roughly as they were inserted. The remnants of the drugs in his system do help Poe relax partially, though not nearly enough for it to not be painful when Hux’s cock is forced in. He bites his lip, trembling as Hux begins to rut into him.

The hand still in his hair tugs his head back. His hands slip on the counter as he is pulled nearly upright. Before he can get his hands back under him, Hux’s teeth and lips have latched onto his throat, just under his ear, and then trail down to suck and nip at the bite still healing on his shoulder. One hand flies up to push Hux’s head away, but he manages to catch himself before his hand connects with Hux’s head and his hand falls back to the counter.

“There we go,” Hux purrs in his ear, sending a shiver down Poe’s spine.

Perhaps it is the location and the thrill of public – or near-public – sex, but Hux does not last long. He shoves Poe back down against the counter and wall as he slams in a few more times before jerking back and finishing on Poe’s ass. Poe flinches when he feels Hux’s seed land on his skin. It almost burns, and makes Poe’s stomach turn as it begins to slide downward along the backs of his thighs.

“Don’t move,” Hux orders, giving Poe’s back a small and almost affectionate pat before moving away.

The sounds of a sink being run – presumably so that Hux can clean himself up – make the feeling of Hux’s cum slowly dripping down his thighs feel even more revolting. As he listens, he hears the rustling sound of Hux righting his clothes. He grits his teeth, wishing that he could be getting clothes of his own put back in order. He would not even mind being wrapped up in a blanket, just…anything so that he was not so exposed and vulnerable. Finally, Hux grabs Poe’s arm and pulls him away from the counter. Poe nearly falls face first onto the ground at the sudden motion, but Hux manages to steady him.

Instead of being lead over the sink like Poe had hoped, Hux leads him out the door. Poe’s cheek heat up as he realizes that his captor plans to parade him through the ship with the evidence of his defilement running down his thighs. Humiliated, Poe tries to hide his face against Hux as they begin to walk.

By now, Poe is alert enough that he can no longer ignore the sounds of people passing by. He is certain that they all know what has happened just minutes before. He is sure that even though the semen on his thighs is mostly on the back of them, that everyone has noticed it. It makes him feel even more vulnerable and alone than he previously had. For once, Poe is nearly grateful for being blind as he does not have to see the judgement and mockery that is surely on each First Order member’s face as they pass. Tears begin to sting Poe’s eyes as the pair continues onwards towards Hux’s quarters. He wants to be clean, wants his sight back, wants to be back home with Finn.

By the time Poe is pushed through the doors of Hux’s quarters, the tears are freely flowing down his face.


	8. Chapter 8

Hux shoves Poe through the door of his quarters, snorting with amusement when the other man trips and lands on his hands and knees. He hurriedly moves forward until he can crouch down in front of Poe. When Poe tries to scramble away, Hux grabs a fistful of hair and pulls him back. Poe’s hands end up on Hux’s chest as the blind man tries to catch his balance, and, surprisingly, Hux does not smack them away.

“Why the tears?” Hux purrs next to Poe’s ear. “Did walking through the halls with my cum dripping down your thighs embarrass you? Everyone already knows that you’re spreading your legs for me.” The looks of anger and shame that war across Poe’s face draws a chuckle from Hux. And with that, Hux releases Poe and stands.

The abrupt movement coupled with the fact that Hux did not bother to draw the taunting out or even wait for a response leaves Poe feeling even more disoriented than he already was. He hears Hux shuffling around the room, and a flash of panic shoots through him as the idea that Hux may be fetching the crop or something worse to torment him with crosses his mind. But then Hux crosses the room and takes a seat and there is only the sound of Poe’s own sniffling that fills the room. He wonders if Hux is watching him or if he has pulled out a datapad to scroll through.

Since Hux appears to be leaving him be for the time being, Poe feels his way along the floor towards the wall, where he slumps against the cool metal for support. The tears continue to flow as he goes over the day’s events. Hux was right, some part of Poe knew that everyone who was privy to the fact that Hux had taken Poe as his prize would probably have an idea of what Hux was doing with him, but he was still able to compartmentalize it away. Being paraded in front of everyone is like being forced to confront the reality of his situation and that he really is alone on this ship with no one help him. Now that he knows Hux appears to enjoy at least a bit of exhibition, Poe worries about what new torments Hux might decide to inflect upon him. More than anything, he just wishes that this would all stop as he does not know how much more he can take.

\------------------

During this time, Hux says nothing and gives him no indication that he is paying him any mind. He does scroll through a few reports to pass the time and place an order for dinner to be served at his quarters, but he periodically just watches the huddled form across the room. Poe seems determined to ignore him with his face turned away and partially pressed against the wall. Although, whenever Hux shifts in his chair or takes a drink and sets the glass down hard enough, Poe’s head jerks towards him as if to see what he is doing. The reflex amuses Hux, and he wonders how long the habit will last for.

After more than an hour and just in time for dinner, Poe’s tears finally taper off into nothing more than the occasional dry sob. The door chime sounds, Poe flinches at the sudden sound. He stays huddled in a ball against the wall as Hux gets up to answer it. Judging by the quick conversation, it is a delivery of some sort. After the door shuts and Hux once again is seated, Poe begins to catch the scent of food. His stomach growls in hunger even though he has no real desire to eat.

“Come here,” Hux suddenly orders, startling Poe. It takes a couple of long seconds to haul himself up from the floor and slowly make his way across the room towards what he assumes is the table. As he reaches the table, Hux orders him down to his knees. Poe freezes for a moment, but a sharp slap on his thighs sends him sinking reluctantly down to his knees.

“You are a mess,” Hux tuts after inspecting Poe up close, his voice finally cutting through the silence.

“Yeah,” Poe mutters in response. He can imagine how awful he must look, but he doubts he looks half as bad as he feels.

“Did you have something you wanted to say?” Hux too casually asks.

“No, Master,” Poe mumbles.

“Didn’t think so,” Hux replies. He wets one of the napkins provided with water from his glass and proceeds to clean Poe’s face as if he was a child. “That’s better,” he praises once done.

Poe tries to flinch away, but stops fighting when Hux grabs ahold of his hair. Despite the embarrassment brought on by the condescending action, Poe has to admit that the cool dampness left behind feels almost refreshing. Although, he would much rather clean the dried semen from his thighs than the tears from his face.

As the quiet sounds of Hux starting to eat drift down to Poe, he begins to wonder why Hux even called him over as Hux seems to be ignoring him again. The resigned answer that keeps coming to mind is ‘because he can.’ Hux may let him eat after he has finished, but after today’s events, Poe would not be surprised if Hux just wants to mess with his mind more.  

“Open up,” Hux says suddenly, breaking Poe from his maudlin thoughts. A flick to Poe’s cheek convinces him to open his mouth, hoping that Hux is going to place food in his mouth and not something else. He is in luck as a small piece of fruit is pressed against his tongue. The sweet, juicy fruit awakens the hunger in Poe in full force.

Hux watches with fascination as a look of eagerness crosses Poe’s face upon receiving the tidbit of fruit. Poe’s face really is quite expressive, he thinks. He picks up another slice, bites it in half, and presses half against Poe’s lips as he chews. The other man quickly takes the offering, seeming to ignore the way that Hux lets his fingertips linger longer than need against his lips. After repeating the process a couple more times, he hands Poe a cup full of a protein drink and instructs him to finish it. Poe looks a little disappointed but says nothing, instead beginning to sip at the drink.

\----------------

Soon enough, Poe is finished with the drink and Hux hurries him into the ‘fresher. Poe shies away as Hux begins removing his uniform. Dread of what may happen makes the shake sit heavily in his stomach as he waits for Hux to finish undressing.

Hux brushes past Poe once he is nude and turns the shower on. Then he grabs Poe’s upper arm and tugs him into the stall. Poe restlessly fidgets while Hux quickly cleans himself. Once done, Hux begins to make swift work of washing Poe, too. Poe remains practically frozen as Hux quickly runs the cloth over his body, only moving when Hux forces him to.

When Poe is pushed under the warm water to rinse off, Hux takes his time running his hands over the slick planes of Poe’s body. He manages to draw a small squeak from Poe when he gives him a ringing smack then tight squeeze on the ass. “Just making sure you were still awake,” Hux snickers as he tilts Poe’s head back to wash his hair.

While he would much prefer to bathe alone, Poe is just happy to be physically clean finally. And Hux does let him dry himself off, even if he does snatch the towel away once Poe is adequately dry. It is…something, at least.

They do not linger for much longer in the ‘fresher, finishing with brushing their teeth and using the toilet, then Hux ushers him out into and into the bedroom.

“Bedtime,” Hux announces, and it finally dawns on Poe that he had no idea until now just what time it was. The realization that the entire day had passed. It feels a bit surreal as he is led back to the bed. Hux closes a cuff over his ankle this time, which Poe is grateful for as, while his wrist feels better, he does not think that having it locked in a cuff all night will improve it all. And a cuff around the ankle is certainly better than one around his throat.

Poe curls up on his side, facing away from Hux’s side of the bed as his captor dresses in night clothes and climbs into bed as well. He is not especially sleepily, drained emotionally for sure, but his brain is hardly ready for sleep just yet. But, Hux being asleep means peace and quiet for Poe, so he can hardly complain.

There is silence for a short while, then Hux grabs Poe’s arm and tugs him onto his back. “Turn towards me,” he orders. Poe looks confused and concerned about the sudden shift of positions. Hux would enjoy having him one more time before bed but he settles for pressing his lips to Poe’s instead. With some coercion, Poe parts his lips and allows Hux to dip his tongue into his mouth.

Poe does not kiss back as he is pressed back against the bed and his mouth practically ravaged. Hux does not seem to mind the way his hands tightly clutch at Hux’s upper arms, just barely pushing against Hux. Just when he thinks that Hux may very well mount him again, Hux pulls away and drops back onto his own side of the bed and calls for the lights to be turned down.

Hux’s abruptness once again leaves Poe feeling off-kilter and confused. He lays there, waiting for something else to happen. Just when Poe thinks that Hux has drifted off to sleep and he begins to relax a little, Hux reaches up and begins to stroke his still slightly damp hair, nearly frightening Poe out of his skin. Hux continues to pet Poe for several minutes with long, steady movements.

While the petting does leech some of the tension out of Poe’s body, he does not manage to fall asleep until well after Hux’s hand has dropped away and his breathing evened out with sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Hux wakes the next morning with a mouthful of Poe’s wild hair. Poe snuffles softly and pushes his face deeper into the pillow when Hux turns his head and reaches up to pick a couple stray hairs from his tongue. As much as he enjoys running his fingers through and grabbing ahold of Poe’s hair, that same hair stuck to his tongue is disgusting.

As he begins to take stock of the positioning of himself and his pet, Hux first thinks that Poe must have rolled closer during the night. But it quickly becomes clears that his head had been squarely on Poe’s pillow. Annoyed that he was the one to seek out Poe during the night, he rolls over, unconcerned with whether the sudden movement will jostle Poe awake.

As Hux props himself up on an elbow and checks the time, he both hears and feels the bed shift as Poe jerks awake. It is just before his normal wake up time, Hux does not see much point in trying to go back to sleep even though today is his day off. He calls for the lights to be raised before scooting up to lean against the headboard. “Sleep well?” he asks.

“I guess,” Poe replies. He is honestly feeling less than rested as his sleep had once again been full of nightmares, but Hux seems to have woken him before they had gotten too bad. It is a small mercy.

Poe’s thoughts are interrupted by Hux yanking the covers back, sending a shiver through him at the sudden blast of cool air across his bare skin. Reflexively, he makes to curl into a ball, but the chain around his ankle prevents him from accomplishing it.

 “Are you cold?” Hux teases, ruffling Poe’s hair. He then gives the thick locks a tug. “Come here,” he orders. He guides Poe to be laying against his side, head against Hux’s chest and cuffed leg stretched out.

Poe is both miffed and relieved that Hux’s lower half is still covered by the blanket. He has no interest in being pressed up against the other man, much less against his naked body, but his captor is warm, at least.

Hux’s hands run over Poe’s body, skimming along his arms and sides, threading through his hair, before finally settling on his chest, fingers toying with Poe’s nipples. When he gives Poe’s nipple a particularly harsh pinch, the other man nearly manages to twist out of his arms, but Hux quickly snags him by the throat with one hand and pulls him back against his chest, wrapping his other arm around Poe’s chest.

The hand around his throat is not tight enough to completely cut off Poe’s air or blood flow but the sudden pressure on his windpipe makes him cough and choke. His hands come up to claw at the one wrapped around his throat, but he hesitates as he considers how Hux will likely react.

 After a few moments, Hux’s hand loosens its grip. He rubs his thumb over Poe’s jaw. When Poe tries to turn his head he firmly grabs his jaw and holds his head still. “You are feisty this morning,” Hux purrs against Poe’s ear, sounding oddly pleased.

Hux tilts his head down to nibble his way down Poe’s neck to the healing bite mark on his shoulder. Poe hisses and twitches when he bites down again, hard enough to sting but not to break the skin. As he pulls away and reaches up to rub his fingertips over the mark, he decides that he rather enjoys the physical markers of his ownership of Poe and wants to see more. “Collar or brand?” he asks abruptly.

The question comes unexpectedly, and leaves Poe with a feeling of dread in his stomach. “W-what?” he stammers.

“Would you rather wear my collar or brand?” Hux says slowly, condescendingly.

Poe’s immediate reaction is to vote for the collar, as he has desire for the pain that comes with being burned. But Hux undoubtedly will ensure that he regrets that decision. Assuming, of course, that Hux even grants him his choice. It would be all too easy for Hux to decide to do the opposite of what Poe chooses or simply go with both just to spite him.

Perhaps after the initial pain fades he will be able to ignore the raised scar more easily than a collar – especially if Hux decides to get him a thick posture collar. But, the idea of Hux’s mark being burned into his skin forever makes Poe feel ill. Hux has already taken his sight and dignity, he hardly needs to mark him like cattle, as well.

Hux’s hands roam over Poe’s throat and chest, pinching and scratching every now and then, while he waits for a response. “Can’t decide?” Hux teases, when Poe says nothing.

“I…” Poe starts, but cannot find the words. One of Hux’s hands comes up to turn his face towards Hux’s. He grimaces when Hux’s thumb rubs over his lower lip in an almost sweet gesture. The temptation to bite Hux’s thumb is hard to resist.

Before Poe can say or do anything, Hux cuts him off. “You really are a lovely thing, aren’t you?” He gives Poe a nip on the lips, pats him on the side, then pushes him away and slides off the bed. He quickly dresses in some casual wear before making his way around the foot of the bed to uncuff Poe.

“Up,” Hux orders Poe, who looks quite dazed. “We’re going to have breakfast, then I’ll place an order for a decent collar for you and make an appointment to get you branded,” he informs Poe, loving the shocked expression that crosses Poe’s face at the revelation.

“Wait! I thought…” Poe tries to protest, but is cut off with a slap. Hux does not say anything, just wraps an arm around his shoulders and guides him out to the outer room. Poe’s stomach is in knots as Hux pulls out a chair from the table and forces him down into it before taking a seat next to him. He wraps his arms around his middle for comfort as he tries to process what has happened this morning and what will happen all too soon.

While they wait for breakfast to arrive, they both remain silent. Although, Poe does have to bite his lip and dig his fingers into his sides to keep from lashing out when Hux reaches over and combs his fingers through his hair. It is a tense, far too long wait, and Poe is grateful that he does not have to see the likely smug look on his captor’s face.


	10. Chapter 10

Breakfast is an awkward affair. When the food arrives, Hux dishes up plates for each of them. Poe is still hunched over slightly, arms around his waist, when Hux sets a plate in front of him. After taking a bite of his own food, he notices that Poe has not moved. “Eat,” he orders, reaching over to give Poe’s side a harsh pinch.

“I’m not hungry,” Poe mutters, appetite having been killed by their earlier discussion. Still, he feels around for the plate, knowing that Hux is not going to let him defy his order.

“You are going to eat,” Hux tells him. “And stop pouting,” he adds sharply upon seeing the way Poe frowns at his words. Apparently, his pet is going to be spirited today. Hux is hardly disappointed.

“Sorry,” Poe mutters. When Hux pointedly clears his throat, he hastily tacks on a ‘Master’ to his less than sincere apology. The word feels especially revolting in his mouth this morning.

Hux merely tuts in response, deciding to deal with Poe’s attitude after breakfast. It will not do for his food to get cold, after all. Hux does not make any other comments as he digs into his own food, and Poe certainly does not try to break the uncomfortable quiet as he nibbles away at his food.

\----------------------

The silence is broken when Hux orders Poe to stand, nudging at his shoulder to urge him on. Confused, Poe gets to his feet. For a while, he simply stands awkwardly in front of Hux, listening to the sounds of him stacking their dirty dishes and setting them outside the door for pickup. He takes a step back when Hux wanders closer.

“None of that,” Hux admonishes, reaching around to smack Poe on the hip. Poe flinches but otherwise stays still until Hux grips his shoulder and turns him to face away. “Hmm,” Hux hums in contemplation as he looks over Poe’s body. “Where should I brand you?” His hand cups Poe’s backside, giving his cheek a firm squeeze. “Once you get a little more weight back on, I’m sure your ass is going to be too fantastic to mar with a brand. Even if it will be mine.”

Hux’s hand trails upwards over Poe’s shoulder, picturing a brand between his shoulders or off to one side. He swiftly dismisses the idea of a brand anywhere on his back. “You wouldn’t get to fully enjoy one here…” he remarks.

“Enjoy?” Poe’s voice is shakier than he wants it to be. He hates letting Hux know how much his captor’s comments are affecting him. 

“It’s not as if you will see the brand scar in the mirror, and I don’t want you to forget that you are wearing my mark. So, I’m going to make sure that it is in a location that you will be able to touch often to remind yourself that you belong to me,” Hux drawls. He circles around Poe, hand sliding from his shoulder down his arm. “Perhaps one here,” he comments, thumb rubbing at Poe’s bicep. “Or here,” he adds as he moves his hand to rest on Poe’s chest.

Poe does not know why he is so shaken at the casual manner that Hux is discussing marking him with. He shrinks back when Hux’s hand begins to slide lower. Hux grabs a fistful of his hair, causing Poe to yelp as his head is roughly yanked back. His hands come up to clutch at Hux’s arm, but they end up pinned between the pair when Hux tugs him up against the other man.

“Did I say you could move?” Hux growls as he delivers a couple of sharp swats to Poe’s backside. He is not angry, but tormenting Poe is too much fun. Poe stammers out a jumbled plea, voice tight with pain. “What was that?” he asks mockingly, hand giving Poe’s hip a squeeze.

“No,” Poe grits out. He is nearly standing on his toes, trying to relieve the tension Hux’s hand is putting on his hair. “No, Master,” he yelps when Hux delivers another harsh smack to his backside.

“Now, stay still,” Hux orders while releasing his grip on Poe’s hair. Poe wavers on his feet, trying to maintain his balance, but he only flinches slightly when Hux’s hand presses against his belly. “There we go,” Hux praises. His hand trails over Poe’s belly to rest against his hipbone. His thumb brushes over just above Poe’s limp member, catching on the dark hairs there. “Perhaps here,” he continues. “Would undoubtedly hurt…”

Poe’s hands clench tightly at his sides. He does not know whether Hux expects a response, he hopes not. Then Hux’s hand grabs his left fist and pries his fingers open. A shiver runs down Poe’s spine as Hux’s thumb runs over his palm with gentle strokes.

“Hmm,” Hux hums as he considers placing his mark on Poe’s hand. His captive certainly would not be able to ignore a mark on his hand. “You’d feel one on your hand no matter what you did. How do you think my mark would feel against your cock while you touched yourself for me?”

The lust in Hux’s voice coupled with the idea of trying to get off with Hux watching makes Poe jerk away. As he stumbles backwards, his leg catches on the edge of the table. Caught off balance, he is unprepared for when Hux pounces on him. Roughly grabbed once more by the hair, Poe quickly finds himself being slammed down against the table. He winces as his cheek roughly collides with the tabletop.

Poe’s hands scratch at his hand where it is tangled in his dark locks as he kicks at Hux’s legs. “Quit struggling!” he barks, bringing his free hand down yet again on Poe’s hips. His own palm stinging slightly, Hux regrets not bringing a belt with him. While Poe hisses and squirms as Hux begins to spank him firmly, his hands drop away from Hux’s to clutch at the table. The flash of pain that crosses Poe’s face sends a thrill through Hux, spurring him on.

A whimper crosses Poe’s lips as the tingling pain in his backside builds. The only good he can think of that is coming from this is that Hux has shut up for once. The casual comments regarding etching his mark – whatever that will be – into Poe’s skin ring in Poe’s head, and he is grateful that he does not have to actually hear more of the same. It is little comfort, though, as the blows continue to rain down.

Hux only stops when his hand hurts too much to continue. Flexing his hand to relieve some of the stiffness, he inadvertently gives Poe a short break. He then rests his hand back on Poe’s hips, almost tenderly kneading at his heated flesh. Poe turns his face away from him once he has released his hair, but he still notices that a couple of tears have made their way from his eyes. “Something you want to say to me?” he prods.

The question almost goes unnoticed as Poe’s attention is focused on the hand stroking over his sore backside. When Hux pinches him harshly, his brain catches up with Hux’s words. “I…” He is cut off by yet another swat. The strike may have been lighter than the previous ones but it was still unexpected and stings like mad. “I’m sorry!” he chokes out desperately. “Master, I’m sorry,” he hopes that is what Hux wants.

“Good boy,” Hux purrs, carding his fingers through Poe's hair. “Up,” he orders, patting Poe on his backside once more. Poe tries to angle away as he stands up, but Hux wraps an arm around his waist and pulls him tightly against his side. Using his hold, he guides him over to the couch where he pulls him down onto his lap as he sits.   

Poe shifts uncomfortably, trying to avoid pressure on his hips. To avoid the temptation to swat away his captor’s hands as they roam over his body, he has to clasp his hands together tightly in his lap. As the moments drag on with no indication that his captor will be getting ready to leave for work, he starts to wonder about whether Hux will actually leave for the day. But, he is concerned about how Hux will take any questions regarding his departure and so keeps quiet.

His unasked questions are finally answered when, after nuzzling at his neck for a few minutes, Hux asks him what they should do for the day. Shrugging, he mumbles an indecisive response. Hux gives him a nip on the shoulder and tells him that he will think of something fun for them to do after scheduling Poe’s branding.

Poe decides that the day is most certainly not looking up.


End file.
